Emergency XXX
by CrystalFrost317
Summary: Scott just got a message from Isaac and it claims to be urgent. And to bring Stiles along. This only spells trouble. BAMF!Scott and Stiles tag team WARNING YAOI! That means BoyxBoy MalexMale TESTICLES TO TESTICLES! OK GDAY and review for me! My first Teen Wolf Fanfic


"Scott! Seriously where are we going?"

"STILES! For once in your life could you shut up?"

". . . no"

Scott kept driving down the road that would turn every so often. He was about to rip out Stiles' throat...with his teeth.

_'Wait...that makes me sound like Derek. DAMN IT IM BECOMING DEREK!' _

Stiles, being the spasmodic, ADHD, super-cheeky, always-talking, teenager he was. Scott turned the radio on to blare out Stiles. It didn't seem to work as Stiles grinned and began screaming.

"YOU KNOW I REALLY DONT FEEL COMFORTABLE BEING TAKEN BLINDLY TO SOME PLACE BY A WEREWOLF YA KNOW?"

"DUDE IM YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"SORRY JUST GETTING A BAD VIBE. LIKE A SPIDEY-SENSE!"

Scott rolled his eyes and eased onto the gas. The Jeep purred and began accelerating. To be honest, Scott didn't know where he was taking Stiles either. The only thing he got was a text from Isaac,

**_' Meet at the old bridge at the border of the state. Bring Stiles. Urgent. Derek urgent. ' _**

And that was all he got. Scott wouldn't have been in such a rush unless it was an emergency called by Derek. Sure he didn't particularly like Derek, but he was a close friend. As the Jeep turned left they both saw the bridge. It was smaller than expected. It was all wood and actually didn't look safe to cross. Scott stopped as he came up to the beginning of the bridge. Stiles immediately jumped out of the Jeep and Scott tried stopping him but couldn't catch him.

"STILES WAIT! COME BACK!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Scott shifted and got out going to stand with Stiles. A protective instinct he got used to a while back.

"D'you hear that?"

Stiles glanced over his shoulder to Scott.

"Hear what?"

He whispered trying to listen to what Scott heard.

"Exactly. It's too quiet. There should be birds or anything...but nothing."

"Scott I think you have finally lost your Wolfie mind."

They didn't go past a whisper. But Scott immediately growled when he heard a slight snap. A twig, or leaf. But something was out there. Stiles backed up and bumped into Scott and their backs melted together. A new defense stance that Stiles learned that he could use to be helpful by not being useless and helpless. Scott double tapped Stiles' thigh and they both immediately split. Stiles flattened himself up back to back with a boulder and Scott with the Jeep. Then Scott panicked. There were two more heartbeats. No. Three. Five. Shit. Stiles picked up on the vibe and glanced at Scott who had his eyes a golden color with his claws extended. Stiles held still and paced his breathing. He had to try and erase himself from the situation. He felt his heartbeat lower till he couldn't feel the harsh thump in his chest. Scott glared at Stiles.

"I can smell you. Calm down."

Scott whispered harshly at Stiles. Stiles couldn't help himself with this one. The adrenaline was mad and the thrill of a chase or being chased, or watched, was exciting. Scott held up five fingers and Stiles practically laughed. Five other people...or things, were with them. Close enough that it was considered a threat in Scott's terms. His heartbeat quickened and Scott glared daggers at Stiles. But his heart nearly jumped out of his throat when a hand grabbed him from behind and he was dragged around the boulder. Stiles struggled harshly. When he knew that he couldn't get out of the death grip he was gonna scream for Scott, but was stopped when a finger was pushed in his face and a soft hush was heard. A knife glistened in the sun and was held to his neck. Then his heart raced. Fear dripped off him.

"STILES!?"

God how he wanted to respond. He wanted to cry out to him that he was about to hyperventilate. Scott couldn't pick up on Stiles because it seemed that the captors became excited too and it threw off Scott. There were six sporadic heartbeats. And the adrenaline reeked along with a strong pang of fear mixed in.

"Shh shh Stiles it's ok."

Stiles felt stars dance in his vision. But wait. How did they know his name?! Then he glared daggers at the figure that came into view. Jackson.

"Shh look its fine it's just us."

Jackson gestured quietly to Boyd, Isaac, and Peter. So who was-

Stiles wrenched his eyes shut as an electric vibe of pleasure ran down his spine. A tongue slicked around his pulse and lips pressed to his ear.

"Hey Stilenski."

Derek. Of course they would get the strongest Wolf to hold Stiles.

"DEREK! JACKSON! BOYD! ISAAC! PETER! DROP THE ACT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Boyd stepped out and Scott glared at him.

"Where's Stiles."

"Jeez McCall easy on the death stare. He's fine."

"Where. Is. He?!"

"Ok guys I don't think he's playin' around."

"Oh I hope he isn't"

"Derek..."

A low, deadly growl, forced its way from Scott's throat.

"Look he's just fine."

Derek nosed softly at the back of Stiles' ear and Stiles blush grew.

"What the hell is this? Isaac said it was an emergency."

"Oh it is an emergency. Stiles is a virgin. That's a pretty big problem."

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND PETER!"

"No no. He's serious."

Scott glared at the pack in front of him then at his friend. Stiles' eyes were pleading for help. Terror was practically visible on him. It drove Scott mad to see his friend so scared. It took a lot to scare Stiles. And this was a new fear. Stiles finally lost his composure and his body began shaking violently. Panic attack. His breath quickened and he couldn't find the air. Derek felt the danger and moved his hand to Stiles forehead, holding him in place. Stiles shifted from foot to foot and a sob leaked from him. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and his chest rose and fell with unnatural speed. It was frantic. Like a cornered animal.

"Stiles!? STILES BREATHE!"

Scott stepped to them but Derek growled.

"CANT YOU SEE HE'S IN TROUBLE! GUYS!"

Peter glanced down and Stiles who had now crumbled to the ground and was gasping for air. Scott carefully knelt down to Stiles but then just as he touched Stiles a hand wrapped around his neck and not but seconds later everything went black.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

It was dark but cool. The air was not clean for sure. It smelled god-awful. But then a sharp scent hit him. And good god did it turn him on. Scott had no clue what the hell it was but shit it was amazing.

"AGHH FUCK!"

Scott glanced up then wished he really didn't. Stiles was tied up. Completely bound in leather and chains. And his face was flushed red. His neck had slight hickeys and there were sharp red marks contrasting with Stiles pale skin. A grunt stifled Stiles' moans and screams. Derek was thrusting into Stiles' ass while Peter had shoved himself into Stiles' mouth. Jackson was holding down Stiles along with Boyd. There was no sign of Isaac. Stiles screamed again and pulled back. Gasping for breath. Cum was spread over Stiles. It was everywhere. Like. Literally.

"Well look who's up?"

Scott jumped as Isaac rested his chin on Scott's shoulder.

"What..."

"Well...Stiles has cum seven times al-"

A sharp moan echoed thru the room and Isaac chuckles.

"Eight times. And is NOT a virgin. Oh and he's been bitten by Peter and Derek about 23 times total. But he seems to be immune to the bite. But as soon as they pull their teeth out, the wound is gone. Completely gone. And Stiles isn't a Werewolf."

Scott gaped at Stiles. He seemed so innocent and now he was practically melting into every touch.

"Th-then what is he?"

"A human. A human with some HELL of an immune system."

"Then how-"

"We have no fucking clue. We keep trying to turn him. Its not working. Nothing is. You know. It doesn't look like it, but he's been flogged too many times to count and there isn't one red mark. He just keeps healing. It doesn't stop."

"Well then let him go."

"We tried. He didn't leave. He wanted the attention."

Scott just gaped at Stiles. Jackson and Boyd had moved. Jackson was thrusting inside Stiles at the same time as Derek and Boyd was giving a hell of a blow job. Stiles was moaning so loud it just made Scott hard. And then it stopped. Stiles had actually worn out the pack. Stiles couldn't get a coherent sentence out. He just whimpered and writhed. Stiles just babbled mindlessly. Some shit about if a gang bang was it then they should have done it sooner. Derek gently undid Stiles' wrists and Stiles moaned loudly as the slightest touched sent a strong wave of massive pleasure thru him. Stiles just looked done. Like completely worn out. But knowing Stiles he probably would be up and jumping around tomorrow.

* * *

END! HOW WAS THAT?


End file.
